Sharppaw
by puddlekit
Summary: This is taken over from my old account warriors101 so yah and also I am going to need help p.m. me if you have a character you can find the fill out sheet inside.
1. Chapter 1

Cats of the Clans

Rainclan

Leader: Rainstar

Deputy: Mistyshadow

Medicine cat: Goldpool

Medicine cat apprentice: Herbpaw

Warriors:

Bluefang

Goldfrost

Leapordfrost

Nightwhisper

Blackberry

Petalfrost

Roseberry

Whitefoot

Blackfoot

Bigfoot

Greennose

Bluepath

Stonepelt

Rosepath

Berrylight

Halffoot

Blackhawk

Apprentices:

Stonepaw

Blackpaw

Fuzzypaw

Mousepaw

Bluepaw

Firepaw

Greypaw

Peachpaw

Rabbitpaw

Nightpaw

Petalpaw

Goldpaw

Sharppaw

Toadpaw

Cherrypaw

Kits:

Berrykit

Whitekit

Greenkit

Leafkit

Tigerkit

Brokenkit

Raggedkit

Waterkit

Puddlekit

Pebblekit

Elders:

Threelegs

Halftail

Brokeneye

All the clans

EarthClan

RainClan (our clan)

AirClan

FireClan

"Let all clan members old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the great rock for a clan meeting." Rainstar's words rang loud and clear through my ears.

I was so existed this was my apprentice ceremony and I couldn't wait. Goldfrost my mother keeps on licking me clean and my father Bluefang was saying how proud he was and how exited he was. Finally my mother told me to go out there. Under the great rock I was standing. Rainstar recited the ancient words

"Sharpkit, from this moment on in till you have your warrior name, you will be known as Sharppaw. Leapordfrost you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Sharppaw. Leapordfrost, you have shown yourself to be a brave and courageous warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Sharppaw." I walked up to touch leapordfrost's nose and she touched mine. After that the clan cheered out my new name. Sharppaw, Sharppaw, Sharppaw, I like it. It sounds nice. After that while everyone is getting a good night's rest I will be looking out at the camp and reflect on my new name.


	2. Chapter 2

Goldenpaw lets ask our mentors if we can train together I said to her. Sure as we went to ask our mentors I noticed a black tabby was in the shade. It could be Blackhawk or even Blackfoot anyways he looks like trouble.

…

We were training together we got taught how to fight and do a lot of other stuff like defense and hiding and hunting correctly. It was so fun because I got to do it with my best friend.

…

"Aren't you so tired?" I asked my friend after training was over?

"A little." She answered as we settled down I thought of us older and we were married and we had kits. I kept on thinking of that thought in till I drifted off to sleep.

...

"That hurt! What did you do that for? I asked Goldenpaw.

"It's almost sunrise and I want to get all the good pray before it all gets caught! What do you say Sharppaw do you want to?" She asked me

"Sure I guess and our mentors will probably be proud of us." I told her still half asleep.

"I hope Nightwhisper is proud of me Sharppaw what about you? I hope leapordfrost is happy with me. Sometime she gets angry with me and I don't know why! Anyways let's go."

...

"Wow we caught a lot of prey Sharppaw?! Let's got tell our mentors." She said after we came back.

"Sure I guess?" I told her through a mouthful of prey

"Then we need to go back and collect the rest!" She said excitedly

"Hey leapordfrost look what I have! I have a sparrow, three mice, four vole, a hawk, a black bird, a crow, two squirrel, a hare, three rabbits and an eagle." I tell my mentor

"Wow you caught a lot Sharppaw I am proud of you." She told me

"I have to go back and collect the rest can you help me?" I asked

"Of course!" She said and then we went to collect the rest of prey


	3. Chapter 3

We went to the fresh kill pile and go a rabbit and shared it. Me and Goldenpaw had a special relationship we both were really good friend and would always protect each other and the clan of course. Then suddenly when we were just about to go to sleep when Blackberry, Greennose and Bluepaw came charging into the camp

"Help Earthclan is attacking!"

"Why" asked Greystar "It's Greenleaf they should have enough prey"

"I don't know why but I saw them coming and they had half the clan we must get ready for battle!" said Blackberry

"Get all the kits and elders in my den up over the great rock" Greystar commanded "Sharppaw and Goldenpaw help them!"

"Yes Greystar." we said at the same time and then ran away to help them.

"All warriors, apprentices and queens must be ready to fight, we WILL fight over our territory! We must have four warriors guarding the gates and two guarding the elders and kits along with Sharppaw and Goldenpaw." Greystar yelled from the great rock. Goldenpaw and I were helping the elders get up when one of the kit slipped and fell! Luckily Goldenpaw caught the kit and held her in her mouth while she climb up. At the top we reach Greystar's den, this was the first time I've been in here and it was cool. Once we got up here we made sure the elders and kits were comfortable in the den. We looked off the top of the den cliff and could see the Earthclan cats coming.

"Watch out" I yelled down there so that they knew that the Earthclan cats were coming and then we saw the two warriors coming up here to help watch the elders and the kits. All four of us were watching the battle and yelling to say behind you or something. Finally the Earthclan retreated and the battle was over. The elders den was destroyed but the nursery, no one laid a paw on it. It was totally fine but Greystar wasn't she was laying on the ground with some serious battle wounds. Some cats where saying she has lost a life and other she was just lying there for fun but I think she is losing a life like some others cats said. Suddenly she rose again and said

"Starclan has given me a prophecy we mustn't fight."

"What are we going to do with Earthclan?" Blackfoot asked.

"I will go over there to talk to Earthstar and this will be settled!" Greystar replied.

* * *

**I know stupid chapter :( LOL TROLLING ALONG *Skips around saying trololololo***


	4. Chapter 4

As Greystar began to go to Earthclan Firepaw ran up to him and said

"Greystar wait your too weak to go and travel that far, wait in till morning and bring warriors with you." Greystar looked at him annoyed and then her eyes softened and she went to her den.

...

As I woke up I saw Greystar leaving so I ran up to him and asked

"Greystar can I go with you, you shouldn't go with warriors or they will think that we are trying to attack." Greystar looked at me and then she said

"Fine Sharppaw, you can come." So we set of going to earth clan. We finally past our boarder in to Earthclan and we meet a patrol

"What are you doing here?" Said one as he spat at us.

"We are here to see you leader!" Greystar spat back at them

"Fine we will take you to him." Another one said. Greystar bowed his head saying

"Lead the way." As we deeper and deeper into Earthclan territory we saw that they looked very skinny. We finally reached their camp and we saw their leader and the patrol said

"Whitestar we have visitors from another clan!" And Whitestar replied

"Who are they?"

"Greystar and an apprentice." another said back

"Bring them here!" he spat and they brought us closer to their leader and Greystar said

"Why are you hunting and attacking us on OUR territory!"

"Greystar" Whitestar replied "You have plenty of prey and territory you can spare some"

"Why should we?!" Graystar was questioning with anger "You should have a lot of prey and territory!"

"We might but the river has dried and all the prey has gone off our territory! Please Greystar" Whitestar pleaded "My clan is growing hungry!"

"Fine but no farther than the fallen oak I will tell my clan that, but if you go farther that I WILL treat you like any enemy we find on our territory!" Graystar told him

"Thank you Greystar."


End file.
